Mekakucity Actors - Episode 03
Mekakushi Code (メカクシコード Mekakushi Kōdo) is the third episode of the Kagerou Project anime Mekakucity Actors. It first aired in Japan, on April 26, 2014. Summary : While Momo is crying over the unwanted attention in a lonely alley, the mysterious girl who previously bumped into Shintaro in the store appears in front of her. As the girl asks her if she is Momo Kisaragi, the other denies her identity, stating that she must be mistaking her for someone else. Of course, the stranger does not fall for her attempts, as she is in possession of pictures from her advertising campaigns. Momo quickly comes to mistake the person as a fan of hers, but while she is trying to find excuses to get out of the situation, the girl gets into a call with someone else, resulting in the idol being ignored. When pointed out by Momo, the other apologizes for not introducing herself earlier and tells her that her name is Kido, and that she is "just like her". She then comes to ask if Momo ever felt like she was not normal, different from her family, friends or people on the streets, as her eyes suddenly turn red and she vanishes from the other's sight. Though being invisible, Kido furthermore explains that little by little, people stopped noticing her presence, until she felt like everyone pretended she did not exist. Reappearing behind the idol, she says that the two of them seem to be complete opposites for that matter, since Momo draws every human's attention around her towards herself. Exhausted from the situation, Momo collapses. : Momo is then seen sleeping in a bed inside of a building, surrounded by Kido and three other people, two of them being the boys who were taken hostages with Shintaro. The blond boy jokingly scolds Kido for scaring the girl so much that she lost consciousness, when all he asked for was to use her powers a bit to gain her trust. Kido tries to defend herself, but without much success. While the little group is talking to each other about the situation, Momo awakes and lets out a scream before starting to panic, flooding the group with questions and assumptions of being kidnapped or even a hostage. The blond boy then introduces their group as Mekakushi Dan (Blindfold Gang) and welcomes Momo as their newbie. He apologizes for Kido, their commander, startling her so much earlier, and proceeds to feed her information about their gang, starting with an introduction of their members; Him being called Kano, the other boy Seto, and the girl who is with them being called Marry. Feeling mildly sorry for the way things ended up, Kano apologizes once more, stating that the whole purpose of Kido's approach was to get Momo to this place. Unfortunately, Momo is unable to see his point, so Kano questions her about the power of Kido, the so called "Concealing Eyes". He continues to get into detail about those powers, leaving Momo to wonder if such superpowers really exist. Those doubts surprise the other, as the group believed her of all people would be the likeliest to immediately believe them. However, the idol can still not follow him properly, so Kano shows her several articles about the idol that they had gathered and points out the difference of her eye color on the used photos, her eyes being red on them instead of gray. Momo confusedly asks how they got to know about this, whereupon the eyes of the boy turn red as well and he repeats Kido's words - that they are just like her. : ... Trivia *The version of Mekakushi Code that was featured in this episode was sung by Yasagure Koneko. See also *List of Episodes References Category:All pages Category:Episodes Category:Anime